1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power generation, and more particularly to a solar-based power generator that uses a magnifying glass to concentrate ambient light on a volume of water or sewage to produce steam and/or methane gas, which then powers a steam generator and/or a methane burner to produce usable electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
The availability of unlimited solar energy, in the form of solar radiation and heat, is an attractive source of energy for a wide variety of reasons, and for many diverse purposes. Many applications for harnessing or using solar radiation to generate electricity, or a useful mechanical output, are known. For example, silicon solar cells, which respond to light from the sun, are used to generate electricity, which then may be used directly or stored by charging a battery. Typically, solar cells generate only small amounts of electricity, so that solar cell systems generally are used only to operate electronic devices requiring relatively low power levels, such as portable calculators and the like.
Solar cell arrays many square feet in size have been used to power direct current motors to operate larger equipment, such as pool pumps and the like. Typically, however, solar cell arrays need to be extremely large in order to produce any substantial quantity of electricity. As a result, such solar cell arrays have not been found to be a practical source for utilizing energy from the sun, except in a few very specialized cases. Additionally, solar cells must be very carefully manufactured, using complex and costly processes, some of which are harmful, due to byproducts, to the environment.
It would be desirable to provide an electrical generator which relies on solar energy, but which is also efficient in energy production, and which his further environmentally friendly. Thus, a solar-based power generator solving the aforementioned problems is desired.